The present invention relates to a constricting device for body parts, in particular to a vein constrictor.
More particularly, it relates to a constricting device for body parts which has a housing, a clamping rocker turnably supported in the housing and having one end for clampingly pressing a band extending through the housing against a housing wall in a clamping position and for releasing the band in an opposite releasing position, and a releasable arresting closure between another end of the clamping rocker and a cap for fixing an end of the band to the housing.
The band which is usually elastic forms a loop around the body part to be constricted. When the band is tightened by pulling of its free end, the force which occurs at the end connected to the housing, turns the clamping rocker to its clamping position in which it arrests the band in its constricting condition. When the constriction must be ended without removing the loop from the body part, since shortly after this a new constriction can be needed, it is sufficient to apply a finger pressure on the clamping rocker, directly or by means of an intermediate member, to turn the same to its releasing position in which the band can be moved back through the housing and the restricting tension can be removed. When the work with the restricting device is completely finished, the arresting closure is released and the loop around the body part can be removed without pulling the band with its free end through the closure housing.
Such a vein constrictor is disclosed, for example in the German document DE-U-92 00 574.8 and has been recommended in practice. The both functions of the band tensioning or releasing on the one hand and the band opening on the other hand provide for a good adaptation of the device to different applications with fast handling of the restricting device. On the other hand, the separation of both functions requires separate hand gripping for the actuation of the device.